Star Boys
by cyclops-feline
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Han Solo liked each other. That could be said easily by anyone around them. The only issue was that Luke was too shy to say anything and too naïve to realize that Han was flirting with him. What happens when circumstance forces them to spend a long period of time alone together? Please note that this is kind of a slow burn romance (in case that isnt your thing)!
1. Not In The Mood

**Author Note: When someone is speaking a language other than Galactic common, I put it in italics.**

 **Chapter One - Not In The Mood**

Luke Skywalker was not in the mood for what was about to happen. He had spent most of his day helping some newbie pilot retrograde his R2 unit. Said pilot had purchased the unit, unknowing of the fact that the previous owner fitted it with a scomp link that was incompatible with a large number of the older machines around the base. The R2 unit wasn't exactly thrilled with the fact that so much tinkering had to be done on it, and kept trying to shock the two men whenever they needed to remove something. This said, the process took a few hours longer than it probably should have and forced the young Skywalker to skip dinner. Not a smart idea when on a planet like Hoth. With its freezing temperatures, it was important for one to load up on food when they could.

All this to say, Luke Skywalker was having a bad enough day as it was. He definitely was not in the mood for some drunk idiot to burst into the commons riding an angry wild Hoth Hog. The large pig-like creature did not seem to be in the mood for this either as it hurled its body into tables and chairs in hopes of dislodging the rider from his position on its back.

Luke watched all this from afar, utterly unmotivated to help the intoxicated hog rider out of his predicament. The princess, having heard all of the commotion one is bound to hear when an angry Hoth Hog comes running into an Alliance Base, came walking through the same door Luke found himself standing next to. She looked at the blonde as if to question whether or not he intended to do anything about the situation at hand. His vacant expression revealed the answer to her question.

Leia sighed and grabbed a small blaster from the hip holster of a man standing next to her. The man opened his mouth to question her motives, but before he could say anything the princess had successfully aimed at and shot the Hoth Hog in the head, killing it. The room went silent. Leia didn't seem to notice and she absentmindedly handed the blaster back to its owner.

The rider had slid about ten feet across the floor when his hog fell and now sat there, looking confused. Now that he wasn't moving, it was clear to everyone in the room that the abuser of this ice boar was none other than Han Solo himself. He rubbed at the bruise forming on his head and looked up to see the princess walking towards him, followed by Luke Skywalker. He smiled, seemingly unaware of the lecture he was about to receive.

"Solo, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" The princess asked, now infuriated.

Han took a few moments to collect the words for a sentence in his head. He must have drunken more of that Kowakian rum than he thought.

"Nothing much, princess! How 'bout you?" He said, utterly confident that he was passing as sober with flying colors.

Luke now stood beside Leia, looking equally disappointed. Han frowned. He didn't care as much when Leia was mad at him but for some reason it really got to him when Luke was.

Leia snapped her fingers in an attempt to get Han to refocus his attention on the lecture she was trying to give him.

"Care to explain why you chose to drunkenly ride a Hoth Hog into the commons?"

Han tore his attention away from Luke to look at the princess. He shrugged.

"The boys dared me!"

"Which boys?" Leia asked, hand on her hip.

"I don't know 'bout you, princess, but I ain't no snitch!" Han exclaimed, winking at Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping up his neck.

Leia sighed. She turned to leave but before she did she put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Take him back to his quarters. Then find that behemoth he hangs around and see if he knows anything."

Leia looked around the room, now realizing that all attention was on her.

"Don't just stand there! Someone take the hog to the clinic and have it checked for diseases! If it's clean we can use the meat." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Several people moved to grab the dead hog as the princess walked away. Luke knelt down so that he could meet Han's eyes. Dealing with him was always annoying, but dealing with him drunk was nearly impossible.

"You're an idiot." He said, lifting the taller man up and allowing him to lean on his shoulder. The two made their way to Han's quarters the best they could. This endeavor was made difficult by the fact that Han kept shifting all of his weight onto the much shorter Luke. The two found themselves tangled on the ground more than once before reaching their destination. Luckily, Chewbacca was there waiting for them.

Luke had picked up some Shyriiwook from spending time with the Wookiee and was able to understand most things he said, given they were said slowly.

"Chewie, I can't deal with this right now. He's drunk and he's already caused too much trouble for everyone's liking. Can you take him?"

The Wookiee nodded and grabbed Han's arm and leg. He then proceeded to swing Han's body around so he was fireman carrying him. Luke sighed, relieved to have the weight off of him. Han mumbled something in protest, but neither Luke or Chewbacca could understand what it was. Chewbacca turned his attention to Luke.

" _How bad was it?"_ Chewbacca asked, cringing slightly in preparation for the answer.

"He rode a Hoth Hog into the commons. The princess had to shoot it. In other news, I hope you like pork because I think that's what we're having tomorrow."

Chewbacca rolled his eyes. He loved Han but he could be such an idiot sometimes.

 _"Thanks for bringing him back."_ He said, turning to carry Han into his quarters.

"Yeah." Luke answered. He wouldn't bother Chewbacca with questions right now. The Wookie would have enough to deal with.


	2. Dealing With It

**Author Note: When someone is speaking a language other than Galactic common, I put it in italics.**

 **Chapter 2 - Dealing With It**

Chewbacca turned so his back faced Han's bed. He let go of the man and let him fall onto it. Han let out a drunken groan and pulled a blanket over his head. The Wookiee pulled up a chair next to him.

" _So...Luke told me about the pig_ ," he said uneasily. The last thing he wanted to do was get Han upset. Han was insufferable when drunk, but drunk and upset? That was something the Wookiee didn't want to deal with.

"Oh piss off." Han said from under his blanket. "And it wasn't a pig. It was a Hoth Hog."

Chewbacca rolled his eyes. Han was already upset. There was no point in holding back.

 _"Ok, fine! Whatever! Why the hell would you do something so stupid?"_

Han rolled over and pulled the blanket off of his head so he could face Chewbacca.

"You're a bad mother, Chewie. You're too tall and too hairy for it!"

 _"I'm not mothering you!"_ the Wookiee retorted. _"But as your friend, I'm saying you've been acting like a moron! Drinking every night and getting yourself into trouble you have no business being in!"_

"What the hell do you care?"

 _"If I'm co-piloting for a dumbass, what does that make me?"_

Han threw the blanket back over his head in an act of defiance.

 _"Listen, is this about some girl? About the princess?Are you trying to impress her?"_

"I couldn't care less what that stuck up prude thinks about me." Han said quietly.

 _"Then what? You don't care what anyone thinks of you so you act like an idiot?"_

"I care what some people think! Just not her!"

The Wookiee cocked his head. This was getting interesting.

 _"Not Luke either I guess!"_

"I care what the kid thinks!"

Chewbacca could tell his words got to the man. He decided to keep pressing the issue. The princess was going to want answers, after all.

 _"You don't act like it!"_

"What do you mean?" Han asked, lifting the blanket enough for his eyes to be visible.

 _"You let the kid carry your drunk ass all the way back here!"_

"I did?"

 _"You really are hammered."_

The Wookiee watched Han's body tense under the blankets. Why did he care so much about what Luke thought? Luke was just some kid they happened to pick up on Tatooine!

" _Han?"_ Chewbacca asked tentatively, pulling the blanket off of him. _"Do you like the kid?"_

Han blushed. This was not something the Wookiee missed.

"I-I mean of course I like him! He's a good kid! He's smart and a good mechanic which comes in-"

 _"That's not what I meant and you know it."_

Get out."


	3. Observation And Analysis

**Chapter 3 - Observation And Analysis**

For the rest of the week, Han pondered the words of his copilot. Did he like Luke? And if so, what did that mean? Han found himself wondering into places Luke frequented in hopes of catching a glimpse of his blonde hair.

God that hair. That hair did things to Han that he didn't want to admit.

Through watching him, Han discovered that Luke was actually quite popular with the female pilots. The kid didn't seem to realize this however, as he never seemed to react in the way one might expect him to when a young and attractive woman is flirting with him. He would brush off obvious signs of affection and simply laugh at pick up lines as though he believed they were joking.

Han also managed to catch a few male pilots flirting with the kid. The results were the same. Either Luke was extremely selective in regards to who he was with, or he was so naïve that he didn't realize anyone was interested in him. Han remained in the shadows, watching Luke from afar, until one day a male pilot got a little too close.

Luke had been doing some routine repair on a few of the droids and had asked a fellow pilot to bring him a tool he needed. The pilot returned with the tool, but rather than hand it to Luke he held it above his head, just out of reach.

"Are you sure you know how to use this thing?" The pilot asked.

"I grew up using them, I know what I'm doing." Luke held out his hand, obviously frustrated.

The pilot feigned shock. "What on Tatooine? Well did you know that on Hoth they actually work quite differently? Something about the temperature! I can have one of the boys explain it to you if you want!"

Luke cocked his head, unsure of whether or not the pilot was joking. One one hand, Luke didn't want to give the pilot the satisfaction of knowing more about this than him. On the other, if the pilot was right, Luke didn't want to suffer the embarrassment of all of his fellow pilots thinking he only understood the backwards and rural ways of his home planet.

"How do they work on Hoth?" He asked.

"Let me show you!" The pilot proceeded to press his chest against Luke's back, reaching his arms around the smaller man. Luke blushed, obviously uncomforbable.

"C-can't you just tell me?" He sputtered.

"'fraid not sweetheart," the pilot answered, enjoying this way too much. Han watched from behind an X Wing, seething with anger. The last straw, though, was when the pilot began to grind into Luke, causing him to yelp. The pilot slapped a hand over Luke's mouth.

"Shhhh. You're ok," he whispered, still grinding into Luke.

Han stepped out from his hiding place and quickly made his way to them.

"Hey asshole?" He called out. The pilot looked up, fear on his face.

"Do you always try and screw guys who aren't big enough to put up a fight, or is today a special occasion?"

The pilot let go of Luke, who crumpled into himself. Han's heart practically broke in two. He was just trying to do his job. He shouldn't have to worry about getting harassed by creeps looking for an easy screw.

"H-he wasn't fighting! We were just having a little fun! Right Luke?" The man looked back to Luke, in hopes of affirmation. Han walked delicately between Luke and the pilot.

"Now I might be nothing but a common Correlian smuggler, but it doesn't look like he enjoyed it."

The pilot swallowed hard.

"What's your name?" Han demanded.

"T-tomax Balbri."

"Well Tomax, I think you and the princess might need to have a little chat."

Tomax opened his mouth to argue but Han held out his hand, stopping him. This punk wasn't getting off the hook. Not for this. Not for Luke.

"Don't dig yourself deeper than you already are."

Tomax nodded and walked away quickly. Han watched, making sure the man left, then turned to Luke who was now on the floor, squeezing his legs into his chest. Han knelt down so he could meet eyes with him.

The kid looked scared. Han didn't blame him. From what he had seen, Luke didn't know how to deal with healthy affection. He couldn't imagine how he would deal with unhealthy affection.

"Kid? I'm not gonna ask if you're ok because you obviously aren't but...is there anything I can do...to make you feel better?"

Luke reached out an arm and grabbed ahold of Han's vest, gently tugging until Han was seated beside him.

"S-sorry. I just...my legs are shaking and I don't know if I can stand right now."

Han gazed at Luke, heart swelling with empathy and affection.

"Kid, you're fine. I'm not gonna expect you to be one hundred percent after that."

Like nodded, his eyes reveling a head full of swirling thoughts.

"Thanks Han."

"You bet kid. Hey, is there somewhere you want to be? Somewhere you'll feel safe?"

Luke pondered this for a second.

"My quarters, but like I said I don't know if I can stand."

Han nodded.

"I can get you there if that's what you want." He reached out, then hesitated.

"Is it okay if I touch you? Just your shoulders and the backs of your knees."

Luke was obviously confused but nodded. Han scooped him up quickly.

"Show the way, kid"


	4. Too Dense

**Authors note: When someone is speaking a language other than Galactic Common, I italicize it.**

 **Chapter 4 - Too Dense**

The princess paced the length of her quarters. She hadn't been this stressed in a while. Han's recent antics had everyone questioning her leadership abilities. She just knew it. Her head shot up at a knock on her door.

She pressed her hand to the panel on the side of the doorframe and it slid open. Chewbacca stood there, waiting. Leia stepped aside, wordlessly inviting him in. She didn't dislike the Wookiee. She was a diplomat after all. She just often found herself at a loss for words when speaking to him. While she could understand him, her spoken Shryriiwook was definitely on the rusty side and she felt awkward speaking to Chewbacca in Galactic Common.

"Did...did he say anything?"

" _In a way."_ The Wookiee said, moving into the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leia asked, frustration in her voice. She had to deal with cryptic answers already from her superiors. She sure as hell didn't plan to deal with them from everyone else.

" _He likes Luke."_

Leia went let her body fall to a sitting position on her bed. Of course. That had to be it. Han never acted out when there wasn't a possibility of Luke seeing him.

"Has he said anything to him about it?" She asked. Surely if Han knew whether or not his feelings were reciprocated, he would stop all this foolishness.

" _He's in denial."_

Typical. Does Luke know?"

" _Do you honestly think Luke would be able to tell?"_

Leia shook her head, now in her hands as she thought. Chewbacca made a good point. Luke had always possessed a certain innocence and naïveté. Especially about things like romance and intimacy.

"So Han likes Luke. Both of them are too dense to notice. Han acts out because he doesn't understand his emotions. Luke remains oblivious as always."

" _Pretty much,"_ Chewbacca said. This certainly was a difficult situation.

" _What do we do about it?"_

Leia pondered this for a few seconds. A solution to this kind of problem would take all of her years of training in the arts of subtlety and diplomacy. Part of her felt excited. Finally a challenge.

"Listen, Wookiee-"

" _Chewbacca."_

"Of course. I want you to do something for me. If we plan this right, we just might be able to pull it off."


	5. Star Boy

**Chapter 5 - Star Boy**

Han and had finally reached Luke's room. Luke had apparently been more stressed than he thought because he fell asleep right there in his arms. Han could feel his heart thrumming against the inside of his chest as Luke nestled his head into him, slightly disheveling his blonde hair.

Han readjusted himself so he was holding Luke with one arm and gently grabbed Luke's hand with the other. He pressed it to the panel by the door. Luke was so small. Han felt himself gentling his movements more than usual so he wouldn't accidentally hurt the man.

The door slid open and Han stepped in. He hadn't actually been in Luke's room before. It was tidier than he expected. Tidier than his own at least. Luke's bag was hung on a peg by the door and his pilots uniform was folded neatly on a chair near his desk. Han had to chuckle at the starship models Luke had sitting out. Had he really brought those all this way? He even had a CR90 Corvette. It reminded Han of his home planet. He also had a small book set out. A journal perhaps?

He gently set Luke down on the bed. Surprisingly, this is what woke him up. The blonde gently fluttered his eyes and looked up at Han, slightly confused.

"H-Han?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his wrist.

"What happened?"

Han froze. How could a man be this cute? Luke was an adult, same as him, and yet somehow he was so full of innocence. God how he wanted to ruin that. Luke sat up, still waiting for an answer. He cocked his head.

"Han?"

This brought the older man back to reality. He shook his head a bit, trying to clear his mind.

"Y-yeah! I carried you back here after...what happened. You fell asleep on the way here and I was just setting you down so you could stay that way!"

Luke blushed and looked down at his knees.

"Sorry! You really didn't have to carry me here!"

Han laughed. Luke was actually apologizing for letting him carry him. This kid really was naïve!

"Luke. You're fine. It was no trouble!" Han said, tentatively resting a hand on the man's knee. Luke looked up and met his eyes. Han gulped. His eyes were the exact color of the sky right before a storm. That was Han's new favorite color.

"Thanks, Han."

Han blushed. He had always thought his name was fairly plain, but when the kid said it, it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the galaxy. He was definitely in too deep. How did this kid get so good at making him act like an idiot? Han considered himself skilled in the art of navigation and yet he kept finding himself lost in the galaxy of freckles on Luke's face.

"Anytime, star boy!" Han said, getting up to leave. If Luke only knew what Han meant by that. Han couldn't even begin to imagine how he would react if he did.

Luke didn't say anything as Han left the room and the door slid shut. Well at least he knew now. He liked Luke. But there was no way Luke would ever go for a smuggling scoundrel like him.


	6. Do You Like Girls?

**Authors Note: When Someone is speaking in a language other than Galactic Common, I italicize it.**

 **Chapter 6 - Do You Like Girls?**

Luke sat on the floor of a larger starship at the base. He was rewiring a few lights for a pilot who had no idea what she was doing. She had left the tools out on the floor and they now surrounded him, scattered across the smooth gray metal. Luke reached for a ratchet, but rather than his fingered meeting it on the floor it was handed to him. He turned to see who this mysterious helper was. An awkward looking Chewbacca stood behind him. He waved slightly.

" _Hey kid!"_

Hey Chewie! Come to help?"

The Wookiee nodded. He moved his gangly limbs into a seated position by Luke and looked down at the man, awaiting further instruction. Luke looked around, trying to find something he could help with.

"Can you hold these wires out of the way while I mess with this panel?"

" _Sure!"_ Chewbacca answered. He pulled the wires Luke was referring to out of the way and watched Luke work.

" _Listen kid,"_ the Wookiee began. This was going to be an awkward conversation and Chewbacca dreaded every second of it.

"What's up?" Luke asked, looking up to meet eyes with the taller creature.

" _I was thinking it was about time you and I had a talk. You know, like man to man."_

Luke set down the tools we was using and turned his body to face Chewbacca.

"Man to man, huh? Did something happen?"

Chewbacca looked at his hand, deep inside the panel. Meeting eyes with the man during this would only make it worse. He was a terrible liar and Luke knew it.

" _Nothing happened! I just figured you might want to talk to someone! Seeing as you me and Han are some of the only guys on base who aren't constantly coming and leaving for missions!"_

Luke nodded, now looking at the Wookiee's hand as well.

"Uh huh. Alright! What do you want to talk about?"

Chewbacca cringed. This would be the worst part.

" _U-um. Girls?"_

Luke looked at him, confused. He certainly wasn't expecting this. Chewbacca rarely talked about this kind of thing with anyone, let alone him.

"What...what about them?"

" _Do you like them?"_

Luke pondered this for a second. This wasn't something he had ever really considered. He valued many of the women on base as they were skilled pilots and mechanics. He would even go as far to call some of them friends. But did he like them?

"Like them how?"

" _...romantically? I don't know! Are you interested in anyone? Maybe a guy even?"_ The Wookiee asked, stumbling over his words. He was almost positive that Luke was onto him. What would he do if he was called out? Would admitting to it be betraying the princess? She had, after all, demanded that their plans be kept absolutely secret. Luke hadn't said anything, so Chewbacca snuck a glance in his direction. The kid was blushing! Was this crazy plan actually working?

"H-how did you know?"

The Wookiee was awestruck. The princess was actually onto something. Then again, it would make sense for Luke to swing that way. After all, he hadn't ever really seemed interested in any of the women his friends introduced him to.

" _L-lucky guess? So who is it?"_

The young Skywalker met Chewbacca's eyes with a look of utter seriousness painted on his face.

"Chewie. If I tell you, you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone. At all."

" _I swear."_ Chewbacca answered, nodding eagerly.

"It's...it's someone you're close to." He said tentatively.

" _Just tell me!"_ This was making Chewbacca feel like a teenager again. Sitting in the trees and discussing crushes with his friends.

It's...Han."

Jackpot. If Luke liked Han, this meant that he would finally stop getting into trouble! Now he just had to convince one of them to confess.

" _Really?"_ The Wookiee answered, feigning shock. " _I never would have guessed! You should tell him!"_

Luke shook his head.

"He would never go for a guy like me. And besides I'm way younger than him! He just thinks of me as the kid he picked up on Tatooine!"

Chewbacca wanted to laugh. Was Luke really that oblivious? By this point nearly everyone on the base had picked up on Han's affections for him. Still, if the kid wasn't going to confess he would have to convince Han to. It didn't make sense to keep pressing the issue with Luke.

" _That's too bad! Well I have to-"_

Chewie, he's so...marvelous. He carried me to my quarters the other day after getting rid of Tomax! Remember, you can't tell him this but I pretended to go to sleep because I didn't know what to do and he took me into my quarters and set me down on my bed! His chest was so warm, Chewie and I could feel his heart beating!" Luke was now up and walking around, as though he couldn't contain his excitement.

" _That's great! Now I-"_

And he called me by my first name! He never does that unless he's angry! He just calls me "kid" or "Skywalker" but this time was different! He said it like he really cared about me! And god! I thought I was going to die right there! It probably doesn't mean anything though..."

" _Probably not, but-"_ Chewbacca was now standing, ready to leave, when the kid cut him off a third time. He couldn't just walk away! That would be rude! But god be really didn't want to listen to this.

"And his eyes! Stars! His eyes Chewie! I don't know if you've noticed but they have this little white flecks in them and it looks like he had an entire galaxy behind his eyelids!"

" _Wow. Amazing."_ Chewbacca said, unenergeticaly. He now understood that no matter what he said, Luke was going to continue.

"And he's so smart! I know people around here think he's just some drunken idiot and he is sometimes but other times he says the most clever things! You know I think he only acts out when he's around people he's trying to impress!"

" _Like you?!"_ Chewbacca wanted to scream, but didn't.

"And when he smiles, he has this funny crooked way of smiling and I swear my heart stops every time he does it!"

Chewbacca was going to be here a while.


	7. A Trained Diplomat

**Authors Note: When someone is speaking a language other than Galactic common, I italicize it.**

 **Chapter 7 - A Trained Diplomat**

Chewbacca had finally gotten away from Luke, though it took about and hour longer than he would have liked. He was now walking to the princess's quarters to inform her of the current state of their plan.

He knocks lightly on the door. A few shuffling noises could be heard inside and then the door slid open. An expectant looking Leia stood there to great him.

"Well?"

Chewbacca sighed and stepped into the room. He knew that the news he carried was to going to be what she wanted to hear.

" _The kid likes him."_

Are you sure?" Leia asked hestitantly. She knew as well as anyone that Luke could be fairly affectionate even in platonic relationships.

" _Trust me on this."_ The Wookiee said, sitting on a chair by the princess's desk. " _We'll never get a confession out of him though. He's too shy."_

Leia began to pace. Chewbacca had come to learn that she did this when in deep thought.

"I suppose that's to be expected. Though it would have worked out so nicely if he was willing to tell him."

Chewbacca nodded in agreement.

" _So what do we do?"_

Leia paced a bit faster now. The Wookiee could practically see the gears spinning in her head. He was in the presence of a true diplomat.

"If we can't get a confession out of Luke, we need to get one from Han. The question is how. He's stubborn for sure. It'll take someone skilled to crack him."

Chewbacca cocked his head. Crack him? Were they trying to set them up or obtain a conviction?

" _What do you mean?"_

Leia stopped in her tracks and turned to face the Wookiee.

"I mean it'll take me."

Chewbacca laughed. He was Han's copilot! If he couldn't get a confession out of him then Leia certainly wasn't going to!

" _Apologies, princess. But you have to admit your relationship with Han is strained to say the least. I'm not sure you're the best person to do this!"_

Leia moved closer to Chewbacca, determination in her eyes.

"Well you certainly haven't done any better! I'm a trained diplomat, Chewbacca. I was born to do this!"

The Wookiee nodded. He wasn't going to argue with royalty.

" _Have at it then."_


	8. Serious Conversation

**Chapter 8 - Serious Discussion**

"Solo! Open up!" Leia called, knocking instistantly on the man's door. She heard a groan from inside followed by some slow and reluctant shuffling. The door slid open, revealing a disgruntled Han.

"What the hell do you want, princess? Come to confess your love for me?" He said, mockingly. Leia held back the urge to punch him and his sneering grin.

"May I come in?" She asked, gritting her teeth. She had to keep reminding herself to be civil. She had extensive experience dealing with hard-headed foreign diplomats, but she had never met anyone who got of her nerves quite like Han Solo.

"Be my guest!" the man said, holding out his arm and motioning for her to enter. The door slid shut behind them and Leia took a moment to observe Han's quarters. Dirty clothing and empty rum bottles were strewn around the floor. She had to weave through the debris in order to reach a chair.

"Your quarters are disgusting," she said, moving a shirt off the chair and sitting on it.

"Charmed as always, Leia." Han said, rolling his eyes. What did she know? He knew other guys on base with rooms far messier than his own. Besides, he could never find things when his quarters were clean. Leia began to fiddle with a blaster sitting on Han's desk.

"We need to have a serious discussion."

Han grabbed the blaster from her hands. Angry women with weapons made him nervous. He had too many bad experiences through the years to not be cautious.

"About what?" He asked, placing the blaster in his hip holster where it belonged.

"Luke" She said, now meeting his gaze. He looked away, blushing. Did Han know he was such an open book? Leia was honestly surprised Luke hadn't caught on to his affections. "I know your feelings for him go beyond friendship."

Han turned away and began to pick up clothes off the floor. He needed something to do. A reason to not look the princess in the eyes. She would know if he was lying if she could see his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, tossing a few shirts onto his bed. "I'm not like that, princess. I'm not a frea-"

"Hold your tongue, Solo, before you say something you regret. I'm 'like that' and you'll kindly refrain from referring to me as 'freak'." Leia said, defiantly. Enough people had already called her names because of who she was. She wasn't going to let Han do so as well. She cringed, remembering a few specific instances that still bothered her.

Han nodded. Leia seemed to know about his feeling for Luke already. Was there really any point in hiding it?

"And what if I do? Like the kid, I mean." He asked, finally meeting her gaze.

Leia sighed. Han was in over his head. He obviously had no experience dealing with romantic feelings for men.

"Han, you'd just be confirming what everyone on base already knows."

Han jolted up, looking absolutely terrified. Leia almost laughed. It was humorous to see the usually confident smuggler in such a vulnerable position.

"Luke knows?"

"No." Leia said, "But he likes you as well. He told Chewbacca."

Han looked at Leia in confusion. Since when where her and his copilot so close? He couldn't remember a time he'd seen them say more than a few words to each other. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"He told Chewie? A fat lot of good that does me! Why hasn't he said anything?"

"I could ask the same of you. He's worried you won't return his feelings because of his age."

Han fell back on his bed. Luke was worried about something as petty as age? They were both adults! Still, if it was something Luke was worried about, he would have to find a way to ease that.

"What do I do?"

Leia wanted to laugh yet again. Han Solo was asking for advice from her? She found herself already making grand plans to lord this over him in the future. Still, she didn't quite know what to tell him. Most of her romantic experiences had been with other women. Men were a whole different battlefield. Of course, she wasn't about to let Han know that.

"You...You need to show him that you don't care! Maybe flirt with a few of the younger guys on base?"

Somewhere in his gut, Han felt as though this was a bad plan. Still, the princess seemed to know a lot more about same-sex relationships than he did. For once, he would have to trust her.


End file.
